


sight five

by kiholove



Series: seven sights [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: Hoseok sees it in Kihyun's photography.





	sight five

Hoseok emerges quietly from the bathroom, a slight sluggishness to his step, steam swirling all around him from the piping-hot shower he had just taken. He's mostly dried off now but his skin is still warm and soft from the heat, and he's changed from his fashionable (if impractical) airport clothes into a soft pair of sweats and a sleeveless undershirt, a small towel around his shoulders to catch the tiny water droplets still falling from his hair. His muscles feel loose and relaxed, all of the tight, coiled tension gone from his body, the exhaustion of the past few weeks melting right off of him and giving way to a much more pleasant kind of sleepiness. It's past midnight now and he's about ready to collapse into his bunk and sleep for three days straight. 

As he pads out into the hallway with bare feet, he notes that the dorm is eerily quiet, and slightly too cold from the blasting AC, the rest of the members having all retreated to their rooms for the night. Hoseok had been the last to shower and, having waited an extra half-hour for the hot water to return after Changkyun's forty-minute Silkwood scrub, is not surprised that everyone else is long gone from the common areas and that the lights are all turned off throughout the dorm. He can hear Minhyuk and Jooheon chatting quietly in their room with low light spilling out from the cracks in the doorway; meanwhile, Hyunwoo and Hyungwon are both asleep in their room with the lights off and complete silence. 

They had just finished their first world tour and had only a few hours ago returned to their dorm for the first time in weeks for a much-needed break. Although the tour had been an amazing, unforgettable experience, and although Hoseok was still so grateful and touched and proud of them all for everything that they had accomplished together as a group, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't relieved to finally be home after so long away. He knows that they're all ready to be home for a little while, that they're all ready for some rest and relaxation, even if only for the night (the way their company constantly runs them ragged, they can't be sure that they won't have new schedules already planned for the very next morning). There will be plenty of time for reflection and appreciation of everything that they had seen and done, but only after they get a least _one_ good night of rest. 

Hoseok had chosen to spend his precious free time taking an extra-hot, extra-long shower, about three times hotter and three times longer than usual, enjoying the steam and the gentle pounding of water all over his aching limbs without having to worry about whoever was next in line. Now, he thinks maybe he'll get something to eat before following the lead of his bandmates and going right to bed himself. He feels like his tiny little bunk is calling out to him from the other side of the walls, and the thought of sinking down into the mattress, freshly showered and with a full stomach, sounds like heaven. 

He steps out from the hallway and is just about to head over to the kitchen when he sees a faint light coming from the living room. He goes to investigate and what he sees warms up his heart like nothing else and makes him forget all about his exhaustion, his sleepiness, his plans to collapse into his bunk, everything, his mind going wonderfully blank and the core of his being filling up with fondness. 

What he sees in the living room is Kihyun, all curled up on the couch in his boxers and what looks to be one of Hoseok's hoodies, adorably huge on his small frame. His feet are bare and his hair is mussed up, and he's wearing his large, round glasses as he looks through photos on his camera. He's totally in his own little world, his eyes sharp and focused, and Hoseok can see the photos reflecting on the lenses of his glasses as he clicks through picture after picture. His lips are slightly pouted in concentration and his eyebrows are furrowed, but even so, Hoseok knows Kihyun very, _very_ well, better than anyone else does, and so, he knows that although Kihyun appears hyper-concentrated, this is actually one of Kihyun's ways of relaxing, that is, completely immersing himself in one of his hobbies. It's a heartwarming sight for Hoseok, reminding him just how special a person Kihyun is. 

The room is completely dark, likely in consideration of the other sleeping members, and the only light comes from the glow of Kihyun's camera screen and the soft moonlight spilling in from the window. Kihyun looks so tiny and so content all cuddled up on their dorm couch, so cute and earnest, Hoseok has the urge to scoop him up, lift up the hoodie, and bury his nose into the soft skin beneath it and to shower kisses onto Kihyun's bare belly. 

Instead, Hoseok lays his damp towel over a chair and quietly goes to Kihyun, softly plopping down next to him on the couch. Kihyun lets out an adorable little noise of surprise but once he sees that it's Hoseok, immediately relaxes and leans back, his feet perched on the edge of the cushion, and goes back to looking through his photos as if nothing happened. Hoseok smiles warmly and curls up right next to him, wrapping one arm around Kihyun's shoulders and pressing himself close to Kihyun's side, gently pulling Kihyun to lean up against him. He feels that Kihyun is shivering slightly from the cold air in the dorm, and nearly coos out loud at how Kihyun instinctively seeks out the warmth of Hoseok's body heat, snuggling up against him as Hoseok rubs his hands over Kihyun's arms to warm him up. 

"What are you up to so late at night, Kihyunnie?" Hoseok murmurs. He turns his head to nuzzle his face into Kihyun's hair, pulling him even closer as he does it. Hoseok can smell the lingering scent of Kihyun's shampoo, a clean, light scent, like crisp winter air or fresh laundry. 

"Just going through all of my photos from the tour," Kihyun replies with a sweet little smile. His voice sounds sleepy, warm and deep like honey. Of the many variations that Kihyun's voice takes on depending on the time or on his mood (and all of which Hoseok adores), Hoseok thinks that Kihyun's relaxed, sleepy voice is probably his favorite. 

Kihyun hands his camera to Hoseok, then removes his glasses and places them delicately onto the table in front of the couch. Then, he snuggles up closer to Hoseok, turning to lie on his side and to pillow his head on Hoseok's chest as he curls his legs up onto the cushion. 

"You're so warm," Kihyun says, running a hand up and down Hoseok's stomach, revering the firm muscle and blushing. His fingertips feel like little kisses and Hoseok's heartbeat picks up speed, pleasant goosebumps rising over his bare arms. 

As Kihyun fits himself more comfortably against Hoseok's body, nudging in as closely as possible, Hoseok turns to give a quick, feather-light kiss to the top of Kihyun's head. Hoseok knows how much Kihyun loves this, the feeling of being small and all wrapped up, protected by Hoseok. And just as much, Hoseok loves the feeling when Kihyun lets his guard down and becomes his _Kihyunnie_ , so gentle and so cute in his arms, the two of them always fitting together effortlessly, a perfect match in every way.

Kihyun's eyes fall closed and he starts to doze as Hoseok begins to look through the photos, one arm still around Kihyun and Kihyun's hands curled into little fists against Hoseok's side. Hoseok can feel it when Kihyun's breathing starts to slow and deepen, and Hoseok feels so overwhelmingly happy, his own heartbeat settling into a steady rhythm as Kihyun falls asleep in his embrace. 

As Hoseok looks through the photos, he can't help but feel so immensely proud of Kihyun. Kihyun's photography had always amazed Hoseok, so much so that he had recently asked Kihyun to start teaching him, having been so inspired by Kihyun's breathtaking talent, although he doesn't think he'll ever be able to reach Kihyun's level. Kihyun is just one of those people who is naturally gifted at many things, naturally great at everything he does, so wonderful and talented, so very special. Hoseok still wonders how he got so lucky to be able to meet Kihyun, and not only to be able to meet him, but to be able to become his best friend, to be able to fall in love with him, and to have Kihyun love him back. 

Hoseok feels especially lucky in moments like this, when Kihyun opens up to Hoseok in a way he doesn't ever with anyone else, and shares his passion for photography with Hoseok, just as Hoseok loves to share his passion for music with Kihyun. It's one of the many ways that their love for each other manifests, that is, in sharing each other's hobbies. They help each other, support each other, and inspire each other with their art, and Hoseok thinks there's nothing more beautiful than sharing something so special and so important to you with someone you love. 

Kihyun had been taking photos throughout the entirety of their tour; everywhere they went he was constantly looking through the lens, capturing moment after moment. He had shown a handful to the fans and to the other members, but there are literally thousands still saved on his camera that nobody but Hoseok has gotten to see. All sorts of beautiful landscapes, cityscapes, tourist attractions, local gems, famous sights, delicious food, interesting locals, every remarkable thing that they came across as they travelled the world together. And to top it off, there are many, _many_ pictures of the members, Kihyun capturing moments of them playing around, sleeping, rehearsing, talking, laughing, _everything_. 

And Kihyun had done so much more than just _take_ the pictures. No, his talent and his artistry, his thoughts and his feelings and his _emotions_ had all come through with how he used light, color, shadows, and angles to capture specific moments in time so beautifully. With his photography, Kihyun had documented their entire tour experience; looking through the photos now is like reliving the past few months all in a few moments. 

"Kihyunnie, these are amazing," Hoseok whispers, though he can tell from the rise and fall of Kihyun's chest that he's already fast asleep. Hoseok curls the arm around Kihyun's shoulder a little tighter so he can rub Kihyun's back gently, his heart bursting at how Kihyun automatically snuggles closer at Hoseok's touch. 

"You're really an artist," Hoseok says, running his fingers through Kihyun's hair. 

In the glow of the camera, Hoseok gets a look at Kihyun's adorable sleeping face. His face is still slightly flushed, his eyelashes long and dark and fanned out prettily over his full cheeks, his lips pink and parted slightly as he breathes. Kihyun looks so peaceful and innocent when he sleeps, all of the stress and all of the tension, all of the walls he puts up against the world just vanish when he's with Hoseok. Hoseok always gets emotional at how Kihyun lets himself be small and vulnerable, lets himself be babied by Hoseok, lets Hoseok protect him and take care of him the way Hoseok knows he secretly craves. Hoseok is always happy to be the one that Kihyun can turn to when he wants nothing more than to be loved. 

As Hoseok continues to click through Kihyun's beautiful photographs, he starts to grin to himself, his face heating up with happiness and amusement. He can't help but notice how many pictures there are of _him_ , some of which he remembers Kihyun taking, some of which he remembers posing for, but _many_ of which were taken without Hoseok's knowledge, when he wasn't looking or was busy with something else. And it's those last photos in particular that Hoseok is most intrigued by; there's something about seeing himself through Kihyun's eyes that just fascinates him. 

Hoseok can really see it in these photos, he can see just how much Kihyun loves him. 

There are pictures of Hoseok laughing with his whole body, grinning wide with a bright, glowing smile, his eyes crinkled up into half-moons. There are pictures of Hoseok playfully smirking at the camera (really, smirking at the photographer) or putting on an exaggerated, sexy expression just to see Kihyun laugh. There are pictures of Hoseok making unflattering, silly faces, not concerned about having to be perfect in front of Kihyun, his best friend and greatest companion. And there are so many pictures of Hoseok fooling around with Kihyun backstage before a performance, so many pictures of them out to eat, and out shopping, just endless images of Hoseok as Kihyun sees him, looking so happy and so full of life as they explore new places together. 

There are also pictures where Hoseok genuinely posed to help Kihyun practice his photography skills, (as well as to practice his own modelling skills). These particular types of photos span many different locations, some with beautiful scenery, some with Hoseok just blending in the best he can to the different environments of different cities all over the world. Hoseok can see now that, just as Kihyun is the muse for Hoseok's songwriting, Hoseok is the muse for Kihyun's photography. And, to Hoseok's delight, there are many pictures of Hoseok simply smiling, a soft, gentle smile with pure love in his eyes, looking right into the camera lens or just above it (right at Kihyun, of course). 

Then, there are the many photos of Hoseok that Kihyun took when Hoseok wasn't looking. Pictures of Hoseok walking in front of Kihyun, or off to the side talking seriously to someone else. Pictures of Hoseok sitting down and resting, pictures of him practicing dilligently, and monitoring peformances, and getting styled, and joking around with other members. Pictures of him where he looks soft and drowsy and pictures where he's preparing to go on stage and transforming into his sexy stage persona. Pictures of him talking to locals and to fans and pictures of him helping staff and other members. And there are many, many pictures of Hoseok sleeping: at the hotels, on the planes, backstage, in the car, and Hoseok laughs, because some of them are pretty but many of them are embarrassing, and Hoseok can just imagine Kihyun trying so hard not to laugh, his whole face scrunching up in mirth as he takes the photos. 

Like Kihyun's other photos, all of these pictures of Hoseok are more than just photos. Hoseok can see the true meaning behind them, what they really are to Kihyun. The truth is, Kihyun had captured all of his feelings for Hoseok in these photos; the photos are one of Kihyun's ways of expressing his love. 

Whereas Hoseok expresses his love for Kihyun through physical affection and heartfelt declarations, Kihyun has always been rather shy and frankly a little uncomfortable with his feelings, particularly in the presence of anyone other than Hoseok. People who don't know Kihyun very well might say that he's cold or that he's blunt, but the truth is, Kihyun is just as emotional as Hoseok, if not more. The only difference between them is that Kihyun tries to hide it underneath layers of carefully-fortified emotional walls, often feeling the need to overcompensate for his small size and the cute image that the company had created for him. 

This is why it's so important to Hoseok that Kihyun knows that he can always open up to him, that he doesn't have to hide his true self when they're together. It's why Hoseok constantly showers Kihyun with affection and praise, so that Kihyun will always know that he's loved and cherished and that Hoseok understands that his feelings are always returned. It's why Hoseok was so surprised and so touched when, after their two-day concert in Seoul, Kihyun sought him out right in the middle of the after party and right there, right in front of dozens of people, embraced Hoseok and cried into his arms. 

Nonetheless, Hoseok knows that these photos are one of the ways that Kihyun most deliberately and most comfortably displays his affection for Hoseok, capturing beautiful moments to love and admire timelessly, holding on to and loving all of their precious memories together. 

Hoseok keeps scrolling through more photos (and really, there are so many of Hoseok that Kihyun would probably be mortified if anyone but Hoseok got a glimpse of his camera) and starts to come across the many photos that they had taken together. Though their phones are both filled with countless special, private selcas that they rarely shared with anyone, Kihyun's camera has its own special collections of selcas. They aren't as artful as Kihyun's other shots, given that they had been taken the old-fashioned way, front-facing the camera with one hand, but there's a lovely, charming quality to them, and Hoseok can see Kihyun's love in these photos too, as well as his own. 

They're really quite beautiful photos in their own way, documenting all of the times that Hoseok has squished up or curled up or pressed himself up against Kihyun to get in the frame of the shot, the two of them laughing, or playing around, making silly faces, or warmly smiling together. Hoseok thinks his favorite is one photo of the two of them sitting next to each other in one of the hotel rooms, pressed close together, no makeup, sleepy but happy and satisfied with glowing smiles and soft, flushed faces. The photo hadn't been timed quite right; Kihyun's eyes are closed and Hoseok's making a silly face. And the picture is slightly blurred because, as Hoseok remembers, Kihyun's hands had been shaking from his laughter. But even so, it's an adorable picture, a _perfect_ picture that captures everything special about their relationship, and Hoseok can see why Kihyun decided to keep it. 

Finally, after a few more minutes of looking through photos, Hoseok sighs softly and places the camera down onto the table, pressing the power button. The glow from the camera screen fades to black, and now, it's just the two of them curled up together on the couch in total darkness, only the moon still lending any light. Kihyun is fast asleep against him and Hoseok turns to press another soft kiss to his temple. He pulls Kihyun closer to him and turns to wrap his other arm around Kihyun's waist, moves to rest his chin on top of Kihyun's head so that they can fit together perfectly like puzzle pieces, Hoseok's legs tangling up with Kihyun's on the couch cushions. Kihyun is so warm and soft, breathing softly and snoring lightly, he reminds Hoseok of a little kitten, like a sweet little pet. 

Hoseok's eyes slip closed as he starts to doze off himself, realizing he was wrong before about his vision of the perfect relaxing night. _This_ is his perfect relaxing night, being all wrapped up with Kihyun and falling asleep together. 

He knows that the other members are going to have an absolute field day tomorrow morning when they find Kihyun and Hoseok all snuggled up and sleeping together on the couch, and Kihyun will probably be flushed bright red and flustered for weeks. But Hoseok's alright with it, he's alright with everyone seeing and everyone knowing how much he loves Kihyun, and how much Kihyun loves him. 

Just like it can be seen in Kihyun's photos, it can be seen here too, in how they both turn to each other at the end of a long journey for comfort and peace.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
